


rubbing alcohol on my hands and knees

by summerdayghost



Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: If this was the price of freedom she was more than willing to pay.





	rubbing alcohol on my hands and knees

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day three of the October writing challenge, transformation.

When she got home she went straight for the bathroom. That’s where they kept the rubbing alcohol. She had been riding her bike down a hill when she hit a bump in the road that sent her flying. When she landed ten feet away on the concrete she managed to skin her knees and the bottom of her hands.

She was just thankful her bike was still in one piece. She had endured worse before (Jake, Jake, Jake, don’t think about Jake, Jake, Jake), but the bike sure as heck hadn’t. She still walked it home just to be safe.

It stung really bad as she applied the rubbing alcohol, but she smiled through the wince. If this was the price of freedom she was more than willing to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
